


Как бабочки

by Akar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Из динамика льется голос Джона Денвера, Гарри пьет из горла, а Мерлин только осуждающе качает головой.





	Как бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к Кингсмэн: Золотое Кольцо

— Ты — галлюцинация. Как бабочки.

— Как бабочки, — соглашается Мерлин. Садится в соседнее кресло, покачивая стаканом с виски. Жидкость и не думает подчиняться законам физики, остается статична, и Гарри только думает, что бюджета на проработку деталей и графику собственный мозг выделил недостаточно.

Гарри, впрочем, благодарен ему за то, что видит Мерлина каким и запомнил его в последнюю секунду, а не оживший наспех собранный паззл, в который он превратился после смерти. Чувствует запах виски — да к черту, у него самого в руке все еще согретое теплом собственных пальцев стекло, — а не крови.

Мерлин отказывается исчезать непозволительно долго и выглядит слишком настоящим. Смотрит на Гарри ничего не выражающим взглядом и молчит. Он был разговорчивее раньше. Пока не подорвался на мине.

Час и восемь минут назад.

Эггси не услышит — слишком далеко и занят беседой c Тильде, — если Гарри заговорит.

Гарри не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

***

Агенты «Кингсмэн» остаются на службе навечно, но что делать, если службы больше нет. Гарри возвращается в никуда.

Он потерянный, бессмысленный и пустой.

Он долго стоит напротив места, которое когда-то называл «домом», а потом идет в ближайший отель, чтобы снять самый дешевый свободный номер.

Гарри на автомате принимает душ, на автомате одевается, только потом достает радиоприемник. Три нажатия на кнопку включения, поворот колеса на тридцать градусов, и взрывом снесет все в радиусе двадцати пяти метров. Гарри жмет на кнопку один раз. Вскрывает запечатанную бутылку виски.

Из динамика льется голос Джона Денвера, Гарри пьет из горла, а Мерлин только осуждающе качает головой.

***

Мерлин стоит слева от Гарри — слепая зона, он просто знает, что увидит Мерлина там, достаточно повернуть голову, да почти чувствует надежное теплое плечо в сантиметре от собственного — и улыбается так же искренне, как сам Гарри, когда Тильде говорит Эггси «да».

***

— Я лю… бил тебя. Ты знаешь? — спрашивает Гарри.

Должно говорить в прошедшем времени. Почти получается.

Мерлин молчит несколько секунд, поправляет очки, задумчиво потирает дужку. У него такой серьезный вид, будто слова Гарри это чертов сверхсекретный код, который нужно взломать в ближайшие две минуты, чтобы дать планете немного времени на изобретение нового способа себя уничтожить.

Гарри может услышать только одно. Возврат собственных слов. Тех, что были сказаны не Мерлину.

_«У тебя не было ни любви, ни друзей»._

— Я знаю, что не сообщенная своевременно информация утрачивает всякую ценность.

Промелькнувшую в его глазах тень сожаления Гарри придумал сам ровно так же, как и все остальное.

***

— Ты блядский идиот, Галахад.

Мерлин стряхивает сосновую пяденицу с плеча, как только за Эггси закрывается дверь. Будто мог выдать себя движением, шорохом ткани, привлечь внимание.

Гарри может врать Эггси о том, что все в порядке, сколько угодно, но у него никакой возможности обмануть Мерлина.

— Галлюцинации не должны длиться так долго.

— Я знаю, Мерлин.

— Обратись за помощью.

Таким же тоном Мерлин всегда руководил им во время операций. «Пригнись», «сверни налево через пятнадцать метров», «верь мне и просто прыгай в это проклятое озеро».

— Гарри. Эмоции — путь в никуда. Возьми себя в руки и будь мужчиной.

Этот путь Гарри уже прошел, и чувства здесь были совсем не при чем. Но факт оставался фактом: он — ничто в вязкой пустоте, не нужный даже самому себе и застрявший в обломках реальности, и сейчас он впервые в жизни дает слабину. Он просто не хочет оставаться один.

Мерлин и Эггси нашли в себе силы идти дальше, когда рухнул мир. Плутать по рухнувшему миру и собирать камни — их работа, но Гарри малодушно хочется сдаться и остановиться. Он свой путь уже прошел.

— Гарри.

— Я это сделаю, Мерлин. Обещаю.

Просто вопрос времени.

***

Мерлин вслух читает газету, пока Гарри готовит завтрак, раскладывает приборы и расставляет посуду. Он ставит перед Мерлином стакан апельсинового сока потому что на секунду _забывает_ , и, вопреки логике, это не отдается ужасом. Равнодушным принятием факта: ты сходишь с ума, Гарри Харт. Что тут нового.

Гарри отлично умеет принимать любое положение вещей как данность. Не отрицать.

Разве что вчерашнюю сводку новостей он просто не мог запомнить дословно и наизусть, но его подсознание считает иначе. Мерлин считает иначе. Мерлин читает ему статьи двадцатичетырехчасовой давности по его, Гарри, памяти. Выпуск «Лондон Гэзет» в руках Мерлина давно устарел: отпечатан в день его смерти.

Мистер Пикл — не он, щенок, которого вернул Гарри приехавший в Лондон Текила, которому Гарри так и не дал имени, — сидит не у ног Гарри, у другого конца стола, и дружелюбно виляет хвостом. Рядом со стулом, занятым Мерлином.

Галлюцинацией Гарри, конечно, не Мерлином.

Он — просто побочный эффект. Как бабочки.

Напоминание о том, что _на самом деле_ все трое в этой комнате мертвы.

Гарри медленно выдыхает и наливает себе сок во второй стакан.


End file.
